


Singing Frogs

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Finn learns about a special animal





	

Poe never realized just how much he took things he considered to be common for granted until he met Finn. He was reminded of this when the former Stormtrooper stopped in his tracks during their walk back to Poe's home on Yavin Four, grabbing his sleeve and forcing him to stop as well. "Hm?"

"What's that noise?! A droid?" Finn asked.

For a moment he was unsure what he was talking about and then he heard it himself. He perked up at the familiar chirping sound and he laughed, shaking the his head. "It's a frog."

Finn gave him a disbelieving look. "A frog?"

"Here. Look!" Poe moved carefully through the foliage just off of the path they had been walking on. He looked around and soon spotted his target up in a tree, just visible resting on a leaf. "There!"

Finn looked where he pointed. His eyes widened when the frog suddenly chirped out again and he laughed. "It's so small! Why does it do that?"

"It's a Coquí," Poe explained, "singing frog."

"Your planet has such amazing things on it..."

"Oh they aren't native to here."

He blinked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They're from Alderaan."

"But Alderaan was..."

"They were considered good luck. Travelers would take them with them. Also look how small it is, you know some of them snuck onto ships anyway," he laughed. "They've been thriving on several planets now actually. The General says it reminds her of home whenever she hears one singing."

"...they don't have a home." Finn's face fell a little at the thought of the small animals only existing through sheer luck. He looked up when Poe touched his arm and he smiled a little. "They don't have a home but they've made ones for themselves, right?"

Poe hummed and kissed his temple. "Right!"


End file.
